In a scroll compressor, it is common to form the shape of a scroll lap with an involute of a circle. In this case, the shape of the scroll lap is determined by a basic circle radius a, a phase angle α, an involute angle ϕ, and a lap height h, and a scroll lap thickness t is expressed as t=2aα.
In the past, there has been a scroll compressor including a compression mechanism formed of an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll made of materials having mutually different strengths, in which the values of the basic circle radius and the phase angle of the orbiting scroll and the values of the basic circle radius and the phase angle of the fixed scroll are substantially equal to each other, and the scroll lap thickness of the orbiting scroll and the scroll lap thickness of the fixed scroll are set to be substantially equal to each other (see Patent Literature 1, for example).